


吸血鬼的阴谋

by Pluviophile_xxx



Category: SNH48
Genre: F/F, 原设
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:07:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22256170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pluviophile_xxx/pseuds/Pluviophile_xxx
Summary: wia设定原设
Relationships: 戴萌/莫寒
Kudos: 31





	吸血鬼的阴谋

**Author's Note:**

> wia设定  
> 原设

桌面上精致小巧的茶杯里还冒着雾蒙蒙的白气，在戴萌眼前缓缓向上飘着，有些挡了视线，让她看不太清对面人的脸。

她不知道莫寒现在是什么表情，但是想想这个问题也没那么重要了，不管她现在是带着挑衅的笑容勾起嘴角还是假装皱眉担忧自己现在的样子，她都还是中了圈套。

是茶的问题。这点戴萌很清楚，她看着莫寒脱下华丽闪亮的白色公主裙时就有些生理性头晕了，而在此之前她只是抿了一小口公主殿下亲手泡的名贵茶水而已。

这该死的药效居然连吸血鬼天生优异的自控力都没有办法驾驭，除了现在瞳孔里映着的莫寒好像变得越来越性感之外，与之成正比的就是自己慢慢升高的体温了吧。戴萌亲自领悟了“燥热”这个词的含义。

所以公主殿下到底想干什么呢。

她从桌子对面缓慢起身走过来，一条腿跪在戴萌两腿中间往前磨蹭过去，在接触的瞬间又停下来感受着隔着布料都能传递过来的惊人热度。她低头看着充满褶皱的裤裆处隆起的包，不知出于什么心理居然笑了笑。

是计划里的一部分然后得逞了吗？

戴萌还在隐忍，直到两颊都冒出细腻的汗珠顺着侧脸的线条往下滑落，牙根被咬的作响。

然而痛苦收进莫寒眼底时换来的也只是简简单单的抚慰而已，她低头用鼻尖抵着戴萌的鼻尖，好像狡猾的兔子一样嗅了嗅那股爆出体表的情欲的味道。然后吻上她，舌尖撬开她咬紧的牙关，戴萌嘴里还残存着淡淡的茶味，公主殿下喜欢喝茶，但现在她好像更喜欢戴萌嘴里的茶。

于是这样简单的抚慰比参杂了药物的茶还要逼人。在莫寒彻底跨坐在她腿上的那一刻，她决定不再忍了。或许这是公主殿下狡猾的阴谋圈套，也或许只是发情的兔子策划的一场具有仪式感的求欢，都不重要，吸血鬼的瞳孔在一瞬间变成了血红色，此刻这是最危险的信号，即使落入圈套，在黄昏的太阳升起前来自古堡的强大吸血鬼都能掌握主导。

戴萌双手拖起公主殿下具有优美线条的臀部，从桌前站起来，终于远离那杯连散发的气味都能让她抓狂的茶。

仆人早就被支开了，莫寒大概早就算计到会有这样的发展，她可不想让一群低贱的下人看到拥有尊贵身份的公主被一个吸血鬼这样对待。

她乖巧的环上戴萌脖颈：“去哪…？”

戴萌没有回答她，但那路线分明是通向公主的卧室。

光线变得暗了些，卧室里只开着一盏夜晚助眠的幽黄色小灯，落地窗被巨大的窗帘遮住，酒红色带有花纹的窗帘布和已经到跟前的大床都在表现着公主身份的高贵。

但是高贵又什么用。即使再万人敬仰的人，也终究是个会生老病死的人而已。卧室里有一面全身镜，那是莫寒让侍从跑遍整个皇城找到的最好的材质打造出的镜子。她要每天都来镜子前看一看自己，纪念这如太阳般美丽却又如昙花般短暂的容貌。

可是镜子前留下的永远都只有公主殿下舒展不开的愁眉和叹息。

“要是能够永生该多好。”

戴萌倾身向前放开拖着臀部的手，公主殿下即刻落入温软大床的怀抱。急红眼的吸血鬼已经来不及欣赏这时公主脸上充满情欲的表情了，她压上去咬住公主的下唇，然后再迫不及待的含入嘴中，舌尖从缝隙探过去，抵上莫寒的舌尖，吮吸，舔舐。

吸血鬼好像很喜欢自己掌握全部主导能力的样子，公主的双手被她举过头顶，从腰间抽出的皮带很好的起到了她想要的捆绑作用，褪去衣物。这时她再起身居高临下的看着莫寒，手腕收的有些过于紧了，不舒适的感觉令她微微蹙眉，开启一个小小弧度的嘴唇还在为刚才激烈的吻做着适应的喘息，长发丝黏糊糊的沾在脸上，一动也不能动的样子看起来凌乱又让人抓狂。

戴萌感觉眼前飘着些迷雾，好像连药效都在催促她快一点了。公主纤细的腿似乎还不太想此刻就被她分开，戴萌去推她的大腿时居然感受到了阻力。

“现在后悔了？”

戴萌勾着嘴角笑起来。

“晚了。”

滚烫的东西贴上穴口时莫寒一阵战栗。她倒没有后悔，只是在看到戴萌把那根粗壮的东西从裤裆处释放出来的时候突然害怕了。那东西实在是又粗又大，接触到的时候像被燃烧了一样烫的不行，以她现在对自己身体的了解，似乎还不太可以一下接受这样的尺寸。如果真的放进来的话，可能会……

“……啊！”

……会坏掉吧。接着撕裂般的痛感就要将她吞没了。戴萌简直没有一点留情的意思，刚抵进一个脑袋就猛地往前一送，瞬间把整根都顶了进去。莫寒晃动着臂腕想挣脱那条皮带去推她，但刚一挺起上半身，就一下子被身下的冲撞撞散了力气，像一摊水一样，又软绵绵的落回去。

“戴萌…痛…痛……”

公主带着软乎乎尾音的哭腔传入吸血鬼耳朵里，戴萌顿了顿，皱起眉放慢了速度，艰难的抽动着，公主殿下实在是太紧了，内壁贴合着腺体的时候那阵快感传遍全身上下，简直让人头皮发麻，腺体顶端的小孔被公主内里的软肉摩擦着，戴萌觉得自己脑袋都要炸开了。

莫寒感觉自己要被撑坏了，虽然吸血鬼的抽动速度放缓了下来，但是夹杂着痛感的快感也并不好受，特别是对第一次被这样对待的人来说。她徒劳的反抗着，戴萌又突然发了狠的往上撞，似乎是快要高潮了于是格外卖力，逐渐更多的快感替代痛感，莫寒停下了手上剧烈却无用的反抗，在戴萌又一次用力顶进来的时候被操弄到了高潮。

莫寒的身体小幅度抽搐着，甬道的剧烈收缩让戴萌也完全到达极限，已经埋进去很深的腺体又往前顶了顶，前端戳开生殖腔口，白色的浓稠液体都释放在了莫寒体内。

吸血鬼喘着粗气，趴在公主身上享受着高潮后射出的余韵，莫寒动了动，她好像还没有要抽出来的意思，似乎只做一次还不能满足吸血鬼的需求，更何况是被下了药。药劲也不知道过了没过。莫寒现在觉得给她下药完全就是多此一举。

戴萌终于把她双手释放开，手腕都被绑的勒红了一圈。她翻了个身从公主身上侧躺在旁边的床上背对着她，大概是累了，一动不动看起来好像睡着了一样。

莫寒眼里突然闪过一道光。她蹑手蹑脚的从床上坐起来摸出枕头下早就藏好的匕首，扭头看着身边睡熟的吸血鬼，这可是个好机会，她悄悄向戴萌爬去，刀尖从后背对准吸血鬼心脏的位置，已经准备好要刺下去的时候却突然犹豫了。

戴萌突然翻过身夺下她手中的匕首，一把扔开，砸在旁边的墙壁上发出砰的一声，莫寒吓了一跳，她以为戴萌已经睡着了，于是还没来得及做出反应便又被压住，双手都被吸血鬼大力的钳住，不能动弹。

“你……？！”

“是不是以为我睡着了？”

戴萌又在笑。

“你的阴谋早就被我识破了，公主殿下。”

“…那为什么不拆穿我。”

“啧啧啧…”她摇摇头“拆穿就不好玩了，陪你演下去才有意思。”

“那药……”

“药我喝了，我觉得你应该不会蠢到连吸血鬼毒不死这点都不知道吧。”

“……”

“…就是可能只有催情药管用。”

莫寒自知暴露，打也打不过，一个人类不可能是一个吸血鬼的对手，她认命的闭上眼等待吸血鬼的惩罚——或许会把她杀掉，但现在看来把自己的血吸干来满足一下食欲的可能性更大。

“别紧张，我不会对你怎样。”

戴萌猜出了她的心思，不过反应着实有些好笑。

“我一开始靠近你的目的也只是为了得到你的红宝石项链而已。”

我们各有所需，互相靠近，其实谁也不吃亏。

我厌倦了吸血鬼不老不死的日子，在那暗无天日的古堡里已经待了上百年。孤独和寂寞使我日渐空虚，找不到继续生存下来的理由和意义。我想变成人类，结束这亘古不变的无聊漫长的岁月。

你整日在镜子前愁闷自己的美貌，叹它总有一天会消失，每个人类总有一天都要经历死亡，你渴望不老，永远留下自己美丽的容貌和血统高贵的身份。你想变成吸血鬼，你想要永生。

“你知道初拥吗。”

我可以把我的初拥献给你，帮你成为吸血鬼，满足你想要的永生。

“那作为交换，我会把项链给你。”

“不。”

作为交换，我要你一辈子陪在我身边。这样我有了陪伴的人，就不会再感到寂寞和空虚，就有了继续生活下去的意义。

其实你大概不知道，我第一次接近你的时候，就不太想杀掉你了。

莫寒看着她无比认真的嘴脸，缓缓点了点头。

吸血鬼的眼睛再次变成红色。顺着公主的侧颈嗅到了血管，露出锋利的尖牙，这次没有粗暴和莽撞，带着她的深情和真诚，在公主吞了吞口水的一瞬间，咬下去。


End file.
